What Should We do Dad?
by EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: Sepenggal cerita dari keluarga Oh bersama putra tunggal nya Oh Taeoh yang bingung ingin menghabiskan musim panas nya hingga berakhir dirumah Luhan samchon nya di desa./ "Oh yah tentu saja baby..ibu mu akan ku tangkap dan kusekap di kamar dua hari. Dan ayah janji akan memberikan mu adik setelahnya"/ Sehun itu mesum asalk kau tahu, this is HunKai with Taeoh. GS!


What should we do dad?

This is HunKai GS okay..!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.!

.

.

Happy Reading..

Cuaca sangat panas hari itu, Seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat dengan ditemani seorang bocah yang tak kalah tampan nya dari sang pria dewasa itu tengah duduk dipangkuan nya, sedangkan sang pria dewasa menyandarkan kepala lelah nya di sofa putih yang mereka duduki.

"Yah...ibu kenapa lama thekali, Taeoh kepanathan" keluh sang bocah tiga tahun tersebut.

"Hah kau benar Asher, ayah juga sangat kepanasan. Hari ini cuaca terik sekali." Jawab nya dengan setengah malas, tiba-tiba ia menegakkan tubuh nya untuk melihat sang bocah, seperti nya pria dewasa bernama Oh Sehun ini mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Ah..ayo tiduran dibawah lantai baby, sini" ucap sang ayah yang tengah menepuk-nepuk lantai dibawah nya.

Bocah bernama lengkap Oh Taeoh itu langsung mengangguk dan turun dari sofa lalu tidur terlentang seperti apa yang ayah nya lakukan.

"Yah Taeoh lapar.." gerutu nya.

"Astaga Asher, kau tadi pagi sudah disuapi ibu kan? plus memakan spagetti buatan nenek, ah dan juga kau mengambil bubble tea ayah di lemari pendingin, kau ingat?" Seketika wajah Taeoh berubah menjadi murung, Sehun memang melarang keras Taeoh untuk tidak makan terlalu banyak.

"Ayolah yah, Cemilan keripik kentang thaja ya yah"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak Oh Taeoh? Ayah tidak mau kau kebanyakan lemak ya, nanti kau tidak bisa tampan seperti ayah. Lagipula makan terlalu banyak tidak baik sayang" Taeoh semakin merengut bahkan kini bibir nya mengerucut sebal.

"Tapi ibu tidak melarang yah.."

"Sekali tidak ya tidak okay?"

Taeoh merengut, mata nya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Ia menatap ayah nya kesal, bocah tiga tahun cadel 's' itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya menuju sang ayah dan tanpa aba-aba ia menaiki perut sang ayah dan memukul-mukul nya lumayan keras.

"Ayah jahat hiks hiks..Taeoh thebal thama ayah..hiks" ujar nya sambil sesenggukan.

"Aduh duh sakit sayang.."

"Taeoh kethal thama ayah..ayah tidak thayang Taeoh theperti ibu. Huwaaaa ibuu.." Taeoh terus menangis dan menindih tubuh ayah nya, ia menghentikan pukulan nya pada dada Sehun lalu kini ia menangis sambil menutup wajah nya.

Cklek..

"Ibu pu-eh Taeoh sayang kenapa menangis eoh?" Kai setengah berlari menuju Taeoh dan langsung menggendong nya.

"Ayah jahat bu..hiks" adu sang putra semata wayang nya.

Kai menatap tajam Sehun yang masih terlentang memandang nya kelelahan, tidak lupa bukan tadi Taeoh menduduki perut Sehun dan memukuli nya brutal. Oh jangan kira tangan Taeoh tidak menimbulkan memar, karena nyata nya putra nya itu memiliki tangan yang gemuk dan tubuh yang sama gemuk nya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.." desah nya pelan.

Kai mengalihkan wajah nya untuk menatap putra nya itu dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi chubby nya.

"Ayo makan ice cream, kita tinggalkan ayah mu yang jahat ini.." Taeoh mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajah nya dibahu sang ibu.

Kai melewati Sehun yang terlentang di lantai merasakan sakit dan kepanasan karena cuaca yang semakin panas itu, sebelum nya Kai menendang kaki Sehun yang terjulur manis (?) dilantai.

Okay kalau ini jangan salah kan Kai karena kaki Sehun memang menghalangi jalan Kai menuju dapur.

.

.

"Ckck lihat putra manjamu itu, makan es krim dengan hidung memerah dan ingus yang keluar ditambah jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal. Iyuhh kau tidak tampan seperti ayah kalau seperti itu" cibir Sehun yang tengah menatap putra nya tengah asik memakan es krim.

Sehun menyuap kan sesendok es krim ke mulut nya setelah mengkritik cara makan bocah berumur 3 tahun itu.

"Ibu. Ayaaahh jahat.." Kai segera men death glare Sehun dan menendang kaki nya lumayan keras.

"Ahh..kau kasar sekali dengan suami mu!" ringis nya sambil mengusap kaki nya yang sakit. Oh seberapa sial dirinya hari ini, dua orang yang ia cintai sedari tadi menyiksa nya dengan menendang dan memukuli nya.

Hei Tuan Oh! Mereka juga tidak akan melakukan itu jika kau tidak menyebalkan dan bermulut tajam, heol -_-

"Kau itu..dengan anak sendiri kenapa kasar sekali huh! Dan kenapa tadi kau melarang dia makan cemilan"

Sehun mendengus sebal, ujung-ujung nya dia yang kena marah lagi oleh istri nya. Menurut Sehun, Kai itu terlalu memanjakan Taeoh huh bahkan diri nya saja tidak pernah dimanjakan oleh Kai.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau tadi pagi Taeoh sudah kau suapi lalu ia juga memakan spagetti buatan ibu ah ya jangan lupa kalau putra mu ini mengambil persediaan bubble tea ku asal kau tau, lalu kau mau aku memberikan nya cemilan lagi pada nya..hoo Kai kau tak mau putra manis mu ini kegemukan dan perut nya akan membesar lalu meledak kan?"

Kai berdecak kesal memandang suami nya itu, "Kau berlebihan, wajar saja dia makan banyak Hun..dia masih kecil dan dia butuh makan yang banyak untuk pertumbuhan nya"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk setengah menyetujui, "ya kau benar tapi tidak dengan mencekoki nya makanan tidak bergizi seperti cemilan atau apalah itu..seharus nya kau berikan daging, sayuran dan buah-buahan maka aku akan menyetujui nya. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat keturunan Tuan Oh ini nanti nya tidak tampan dan keren apalagi memiliki perut buncit, oh no..perut buncit hanya untuk perempuan hamil."

Cih, Kai mendengus sebal. Ya ia akui kalau omongan Sehun ada benar nya juga, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui nya langsung didepan suami menyebalkan nya itu. Hisshh dasar keluarga yang memiliki keras kepala yang tinggi.

"Terserah apa katamu Tuan Oh yang terhormat yang kata nya tampan"

"Hei ada apa dengan nada bicara mu itu, memang itu sebuah fakta"

Kai tersenyum remeh menatap Sehun, "Haha benarkah, lucu sekali. Bahkan saat kau kecil ibumu bilang kalau kau lebih gemuk dari Taeoh sekarang ini"

"M-mwo? K-kau bicara apa..haha t-tentu saja tidak"

Kai menyeringai saat dirinya menangkap nada gugup dari perkataan sang suami.

"Hmm kalau aku tunjukkan ini bagaimana? Apa kau masih menyangkal Tuan Oh Sehun?" Kai menarik selembar kertas persegi dari dalam tas nya dan mengulurkan ke udara.

"Hey lihat baby, ayah mu dulu lebih gendut dari mu sayang. Oh bahkan lihat perut dan pipi nya yang bulat itu haha" Kai menunjukkan pada Taeoh yang asyik memakan es krim nya di seberang sofa yang di duduki Kai.

Taeoh menatap polos foto masa kecil ayah nya, lalu kemudian ia tertawa sambil menggigit sendok nya.

"Hehe ayah gemuk thekali theperti Taeoh" komentar sang putra semata wayang nya itu.

"H-hei apa yang kalian tertawakan..yak Kai kemarikan foto nya!"

"Tidak akan pernah..!" Sedetik kemudian ia berlari menjauhi Sehun yang berusaha mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan nya.

"Awas kau..malam ini habis kau Kai!" Kai tak memperdulikan ancaman Sehun. Ia masih asik berlari menghindari sang pangeran kegelapan itu.

Taeoh yang melihat nya hanya tertawa puas sambil memakan es krim satu cup besar di pangkuan nya.

"Tangkap ibu yah hehe.."

"Oh yah tentu saja baby..ibu mu akan ku tangkap dan kusekap di kamar dua hari. Dan ayah janji akan memberikan mu adik setelahnya" Sehun menyeringai puas menatap raut wajah Kai yang berubah.

"Yeay! Taeoh akan dapat adik..berapa banyak yah? 3 boleh kan yah?"

"As your wish baby.." jawab Sehun mantap.

"Hey hey kenapa sekarang malah kalian yang berkomplot huh! Kau mau membuat ku tidak bisa berjalan ya?" Teriak Kai frustasi, ia masih berlari sambil uring-uringan mendengar ucapan ayah dan anak barusan.

"Taoh juga..apa kau tidak kasihan melihat ibu harus merasa kesakitan 3 kali berturut-turut saat mengandung adik mu nanti huh?" Kai berhenti disamping sofa yang diduduki Taeoh, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun terus bergerak mengendap menuju tempat Kai berdiri.

Taeoh menunduk, ia ingin sekali mempunyai banyak adik tapi ia tidak tega melihat ibu nya kesakitan. Setelah melihat Kai yang waktu itu jatuh sakit, bocah berumur 3 tahun lebih 1 bulan itu berjanji akan menjaga ibu nya agar ibu nya itu tidak akan sakit lagi.

"Taeoh ingin adik yang banyak, tapi..Taeoh tidak ingin ibu kesakitan" bocah itu menunduk sedih setelah mengucapkan nya, senyuman -seringaian- terpatri jelas dibibir kissable tersebut.

Hup.

"Yak! Oh Sehun turunkan aku!"

"Tidak akan pernah.." Kai mendengus sebal, ucapan yang tadi ditujukan pada Sehun kini berbalik pada nya.

"Asher hey sayang jangan sedih..ibu mu ini akan melakukan apa pun untuk mu sayang. Bukankah selama ini ibu selalu menuruti kemauan Asher" bocah itu mengangguk bersemangat.

"Jadi jangan khawatir okay, secepat nya ayah akan membuat adik berapapun yang kau mau okay!"

"Okey dad..hehe"

Oh ya Tuhan, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk alat kontrasepsi ataupun pil KB yang kau punya Kai, karena sebentar lagi kau akan siap melahirkan 3 buah hati berturut-turut dalam keluarga mu hahaha.

Kai hanya bisa pasrah dalam gendongan Sehun, pria pucat itu mendudukkan tubuh nya di sofa dengan memangku istri tercinta nya itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 KST, cuaca pada musim panas saat ini sungguh sangat dibenci oleh Sehun, semakim siang matahari semakin terik saja. Bahkan pendingin ruangan masih tidak bisa mendinginkan ruangan yang sangat panas.

Kai berdecak sebal melihat ayah dan anak yang sedang berguling dan tiduran di lantai, baru ditinggal beberapa menit untuk membuat minuman yang menyegarkan dua orang berbeda usia itu sudah tergeletak seperti orang yang sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup ckckck.

"Ck, kalian ini kenapa seperti kerbau dan anak kerbau yang sudah menyerahkan diri nya untuk dimangsa pemakan bangkai saja? Kajja bangunlah, minuman nya sudah jadi" Kai beranjak menaruh minuman itu di meja dan menghampiri Sehun dan Taeoh yang tidak merespon, ditepuknya bergantian butt ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Kajja minumlah..kalian ini ck!"

"Baik sayang/ibu" ucap kedua nya bebarengan.

Kai menyedekapkan tangan di dada melihat kedua lelaki itu minum.

"Okay, say something. What do you want guys!" Kai mendudukkan tubuh nya dilantai sambil memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

Sehun dan Taeoh saling melempar pandangan lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menjatuhkan kepala mereka ke meja meski sedikit susah untuk Taeoh yang masih kecil karena tubuh yang masih lebih tinggi meja itu, alhasil ia menduduki paha ayah nya dan melakukan apa yang ayah nya lakukan.

"Molla~"

"Huftt..eomma punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kerumah paman Luhan yang berada di desa? Kita pergi ke air terjun yang ada di sana, pasti disana lebih sejuk. Bagaimana?" Kai menaik turunkan alis nya menatap suami dan putra nya tersebut.

Seketika wajah sang ayah dan anak itu berubah menjadi berseri-seri mendengar penuturan sang istri sekaligus menjabat sebagai ibu itu.

"Ok let's go!" Sehun buru-buru menarik tangan Kai dan menggendong Taeoh agar segera bergegas.

"Leth go leth go.." ucap Taeoh riang, Kai yang hampir memarahi Sehun karena menarik nya paksa itu mengurungkan niat nya dan memilih cekikikan mendengar perkataan putra tampan dan menggemaskan nya itu, bagaimana ia melafalkan huruf 's' yang malah terdengar aneh dan mengundang tawa.

"Kalian ini benar-benar.."

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian keluarga Oh ini sampai di desa dimana paman Luhan nya tinggal.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kai, desa yang dekat dengan pegunungan ini sangat sejuk, tumbuhan hijau masih banyak dan rindang disini.

"Wahh kita sampai, kajja kita keluar!" Ucap Sehun semangat dan turun dari mobil bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk istri nya.

Taeoh yang berada di pangkuan sang ibu bergerak-gerak ingin segera turun, saat ayah nya sudah membukakan pintu, bocah berusia 3 tahun lebih ini merentangkan tangan nya kedepan bermaksud agar ayah nya menggondong diri nya.

Sehun segera menggendong Teoh dan memeluk pinggang Kai setelah membantu nya turun.

"Hai..long time no see dude" sapa sebuah suara di depan nya, disebelah nya juga berdiri seorang gadis atau bisa dikatakan ibu muda yang cantik.

"Luhan!" Sehun berjalan cepat menggendong Taeoh dan menarik lengan Kai.

"Ya! Dimana sopan santun mu huh? Aku ini hyung mu" gerutu pria yang bernama Luhan tersebut.

"Mian hyung.."

"Hmm ini kah Taeoh si bayi mungil waktu itu? Wahh kau tampan sekali" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Taeoh pelan, sedangkan dua ibu muda itu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi yang sudah lama terjadi ini.

"Annyeonghatheo Luhan thamcon, maaf tapi Taeoh bukan bayi lagi, dan Taeoh memang tampan bahkan eomma bilang Taeoh lebih tampan dari ayah"

Semua orang disitu tertawa mendengar ucapan polos bocah tiga tahun itu.

"Haha kau benar jagoan, okay kalian semua pasti sudah lelah bukan? Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, sepiring panekuk kurasa tepat untuk sore ini dan kurasa Taeoh juga akan mendapatkan teman baru. Sebelum nya aku ucapkan Welcome to our house"

Sehun dan Kai saling melempar senyum, Sehun masuk duluan kedalam bersama Taeoh sedangkan Kai memberi pelukan rindu nya pada sang kakak ipar dan istri nya.

"Aku merindukan mu Minseok eonni.."

"Hmm yeah aku juga gadis nakal" Minseok menarik hidung Kai pelan dan menuntun teman sekaligus keluarga yang disayangi nya itu dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedikit kesusahan membawa barang-barang dari keluarga adik nya tersebut.

"Aish jinjja..mereka ini" ditengah rutukan yang dilontarkan Luhan, pria yang menjabat sebagai adik nya itu berlari dan segera menolong kakak nya.

"Oh hyung kau baik sekali membawa barang kami"

"Hooh ku pikir kau tak membutuhkan nya, baru saja mau aku buang kalau kau tidak kemari."

"Ya! Hyung jangan seperti itu dengan adik mu sendiri!"

.

.

Dua keluarga kakak beradik Oh saat ini tengah menikmati waktu sore mereka dengan 4 orang dewasa yang memakan panekuk buatan Minseok istri Luhan, sambil mengawasi putra-putri mereka yang sedang bermain, seperti nya Tuan Muda Taeoh ini sudah mulai akrab dengan putra-putri Luhan.

"Kau hebat sekali hyung, di usia kalian yang masih dibilang muda ini kalian sudah memiliki 2 putra dan 1 putri. Kau berusaha sekali ya hyung tiap malam.." ucapan Sehun barusan membuah kan sebuah tendangan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan di tulang kering nya dari sang istri tercinta.

Luhan dan Minseok tertawa cekikikan mendengar perdebatan kecil keluarga itu, Luhan pikir Sehun benar-benar beruntung memiliki Kai dan Taeoh di dalam hidup nya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Tuan Oh Sehun itu seorang berwajah datar, menyebalkan dan selalu menganggap semua orang yang berusaha mendekati nya adalah orang yang bermuka dua, selalu semena-mena, tidak ingin barang-barang nya disentuh orang lain meskipun itu Luhan sendiri, serius Oh Sehun adalah orang termenyebalkan di dunia menurut Luhan dan itu dulu karena sejak gadis cantik dan manis itu datang kedalam kehidupan Sehun, semua nya berubah. Sehun tidak lagi menyebalkan yah meskipun ada lah sedikit sifat nya yang membuat orang ingin menonjok muka tampan nya itu.

Luhan tersenyum kepada istri nya sebelum menjawab ucapan Sehun barusan, "Yah, aku lakukan rutin tiap malam hun, tinggak sodok lalu gol! Lahirlah si bocah-bocah itu haha auhh sayang" ucapan nya terpotong karena mendapat cubitan sayang dari sang istri, oh lihat lah pipi bakpao Minseok bersemu mendengak ucapan mesum suami nya.

Kai menggelengkan kepala nya, ia membatin 'adik dan kakak sama saja, mesum tingkat atas!'

"Hentikan sayang haha okay! Ah ya, apakah kalian tidak memberi adik untuk Taeoh? Usia nya sudah 3 tahun lebih, tidakkah dia kesepian dan menginginkan saudara?" Pertanyaan Luhan sedikit mengintimidasi Kai, ia masih enggan membicarakan ini jujur saja.

"Dan bukan kah kalian sudah lulus kuliah, itu artinya Kai sudah bisa mengurus Taeoh sepenuh nya tanpa memikirkan kuliah nya lagi, apalagi Sehun juga sudah menjabat sebagai CEO muda di perusahaan ayah nya?" Tambah Minseok, Kai tak beranjak menjawab sedangkan Sehun tidak terlalu memusingkan ucapan kakak dan kakak ipar nya, ia masih sibuk memakan panekuk dan soda nya. Sehun pabbo!

"Uh maaf, bukan nya aku ingin ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga kalian..oh maaf kan kami Kai.." Minseok buru-buru memperbaiki suasana saat menangkap gelagat resah yang ditunjukkan Kai.

"Tidak eonni, gwenchana..sebenar nya itu..umm yah, k-kami sedang dalam proses..i mean yeah.."

"Aku sudah melakukan kegiatan malam rutin seperti kalian hyung..noona..bahkan aku langsung melakukan nya setelah hari kelulusan kami karena aku tahu itu adalah masa subur Kai, sudah lah kalian tinggal menunggu saja. Beberapa bulan pasti istri ku ini akan hamil dan kalian akan mendapat kan keponakan yang lucu seperti ku" uhuk itu perkataan terakhir Sehun jangan diperdulikan okay karena itu sebuah fitnah besar.

Luhan dan Minseok saling pandang mendengar ucapan Sehun yang penuh percaya diri, kini giliran mereka berdua yang melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby Kai.

"Kau serius hun, wow kau cukup cepat juga.." ucap Luhan

"Hm yeah, jangan lupakan kalau aku ini The Lord Oh Sehun, dan akan aku lakukan olah raga malam ku setiap hari selama 3 tahun berturut-turut karena Taeoh jagoan ku itu yang meminta 3 adik sekaligus hyung."

Oh tidak, wajah Kai sudah sangat memerah, ia sungguh malu dengan suami konyol dan pabbo nya itu.

Kai beranjak dari duduk nya sambil membawa bantal sofa lalu memukulkan nya pada Sehun secara brutal.

"Mati saja Kau! Ahh mau ditaruh mana muka ku! Kecoa Mesuumm!" Kai pergi meninggalkan Sehun setelah memberikan lemparan bantal sofa yang terakhir kali nya pada muka Sehun sedangkan pasangan Luhan dan Minseok hanya menatap bengong pertengkaran pasangan aneh di depan nya dan kemudian menertawakan Sehun yang wajah nya memerah karena menahan kesakitan akibat pukulan super Kai.

.

.

Malam hari nya..

Sehun memasuki kamar nya dan Kai yang disediakan Luhan dan Minseok selama tinggal disini, ia menatap tubuh istri nya yang tengah memunggungi dirinya.

Belum genap 4 langkah Sehun menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar suara Kai yang mengintrupsi nya.

"Maju selangkah lagi, mati kau!" Sehun merengut sedih ditempat nya berdiri saat ini sambil menatap punggung Kai yang membelakangi nya.

"Kai..chagiya..honey..istriku tercinta..jangan ngambek lagi ya? Aku minta maaf atas perkataan ku tadi, sungguh kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Lagi pula kau tadi seperti tidak bisa berkata-kata, yaa secara naluri aku membantu mu, apa aku salah?" Kai menggeram marah, wajah nya memerah menahan amarah nya, ia berbalik cepat dan mendudukkan diri nya lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tentu saja salah! Kau salah karena kau mesum, oh astaga Sehun kau mengatakan nya pada Luhan dan Minseok! Ini masalah pribadi kita berdua dan kau mengumbar nya pada kakak ipar! Mau ditaruh dimana muka ku? Tong sampah eoh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, wajah mu sudah tersimpan di hati ku" ucap nya lirih, Kai memerah mendengar ucapan gombal yang tak sengaja di ucapkan Sehun. Oh astaga..!

"Keluar! Hari ini kau tidur disofa saja palli..KAAA!" Ucap Kai penuh penekanan, ia beranjak dari ranjang mengambil bantal dan selimut dan menyerahkan pada Sehun.

"Kai..don't do it to me, please" Sehun memasang aegyo gagal total nya pada Kai, bukan nya luluh Kai malah ingin muntah melihat nya bahkan ibu muda itu semakin mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar kamar.

"Bye Sehun, sleep well"

Brakk..

"Yak Kai!" Teriak nya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar nya bersama Kai -seharusnya-

Cklek..

"Kau berteriak sekali lagi dan membangunkan seisi penghuni rumah maka aku tidak akan mau memberi mu jatah malam lagi dan aku tidak akan melahirkan anak-anak mu"

"O-ok ok aku mengalah.." Sehun menundukkan kepala nya lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar nya dengan berat hati.

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun melangkah kan kaki, Kai memanggil nya.

"Sehun.."

"Ya.."

Chup..

"Good Night"

Brak..

Sehun berdiri mematung, setelah menerima kecupan selamat malam di bibir dari Kai ia hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat, ia kembali melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah sofa. Yaa setidak nya Night kiss rutin nya tetap ia dapatkan dan setidak nya ia bisa memimpikan Kai tidur bersama nya malam ini.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh nya di sofa, ahh Sehun sangat ingin sekali tidur dengan Kai, apalagi setelah

melihat Kai memakai baju tidur transparan nya tadi membuat Sehun benar-benar bergairah dan..dan..

"Yo The Lord Oh Sehun.."

Sehun berdecak sebal mendengar suara kakak nya yang menyebalkan itu membuyarkan lamunan nya yang 'iya-iya' tentang istri seksi nya barusan, 'dasar mood breaker' batin Sehun kesal.

Sehun dengan malas menduduk kan tubuh nya dan menatap Luhan yang duduk di sofa seberang.

"Hmm ada apa deer"

"Tidur diluar ya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab nya malas.

"Hmm begitu ya.." Sehun menatap Luhan dari sudut mata nya.

"Kau juga ya hyung..?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "hmm bagiamana ya? Pertengkaran memang menyebalkan dan menyengsarakan tapi.."

"Tapi..?"

"Tapi..tapi aku tidak seperti mu hahaha Minseok ku pengertian sekali dengan ku, dia tidak pernah mengusir ku dari ranjang sekalipun kita bertengkar. Well..nice dream The Lord Oh Sehun, bye honey.." Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sambil berdadah ria dan tertawa nista.

"Sialan.." desis nya tajam.

"Ya! Dasar rusa jadi-jadian!" Teriak Sehun pada Luhan, pria yang dijuluki rusa itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Kau berteriak sekali lagi, kuusir kau" Ucap nya tajam, oh alarm untuk Oh Sehun, kakak nya itu saat ini dalam mode iblis dan ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ucapan kakak nya. Hoho dia masih sayang tubuh nya yang seksi, dia tidak mau diusir keluar dan berakhir dengan bercinta dengan nyamuk yang menimbulkan merah-merah di kulit putih susu nya, BIG NO!

Sehun mendengus seperti babi, dia benar-benar kesal dengan istri dan kakak nya, ya baiklah memang Sehun yang salah disini.

Sehun mencoba menidurkan kembali tubuh nya disofa dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan deras nya bersamaan petir yang menggelegar.

"Aahh Kai..ampuni aku, aku ingin tidur dengan mu baby..aku tidak mau kedinginan disini" tangis nya dalam hati.

Cklekk..

"Masuklah.." oh itu sebuah keajaiban, itu suara indah Kai yang menyuruh nya masuk ke kamar, ahh syukurlah dia tidak harus kedinginan karena ada Kai yang akan menghangat kan nya kekeke.

"Ok jika kau tidak mau.." Kai beranjak menutup pintu jika saja kaki dan tangan Sehun tidak menahan pintu kamar nya.

"No no no..i'm coming baby"

Dan..dengan begitu Sehun tertawa nista di dalam kamar karena yaa kalian tahu sendiri lah apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada Kai.

Oh Kai..lain kali, buang sifat baik mu itu pada Sehun karena sesungguh nya The Lord Oh Sehun itu tidak pantas dikasihani, akibat nya kau akan kekurangan jam istirahat mu baby ckckck

.

.

.

END/ FIN

Aihh ini ff apaan seehh..bingung juga kenapa ending nya jadi gini. Haa sudah lah..Yang penting jadi wkwkwk.

Lagi joha joha (?) nya nih ama HunKai yang model Family life gini..sumpeehh suka banget, soal nya ada baby Taeoh nya haha.

Kapan-kapan deh kalau ada waktu mau bikin series khusus HunKai family haha tapi kapan-kapan yee dan itupun kalau ada yang mau.

Karena sesungguh (apaan dah) nya saya mau hiatus untuk fokus ke UN bro sekalian haha..

jangan lupa REVIEW nya yaaa..gomawo ^_^

annyeoong~


End file.
